


My Little Beetle (Kite x Reader)

by StrugglingToAdult



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, I haven’t written romance in years without angst please bare with me, Kaito x Reader - Freeform, Kite deserved better, Multi, Reader is gender neutral, Romance, Self Insert, Valentines, because that’s how all x readers should be, kite x reader, valentines day, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingToAdult/pseuds/StrugglingToAdult
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and you have only been dating Kite for a short while. Determined to get him out of his shell, you decide that a theme park would be the perfect way to spend this special day.
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	My Little Beetle (Kite x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may know me from TikTok under the same user name, so welcome!! I’ve lost a lot of confidence in my writing, but I love Kite too much not to make this~!

“That’ll be $80,” you winced a little at the price, handing the gentleman behind the counter the cash,”Here you go, two adult day-pass tickets. Have a good Valentine’s Day!” You thank him, your cheeks flushing as a large hand gently pressed against your lower back, taking you into the theme park.

“You don’t have to pay for my ticket, you know?” Kite’s satin smooth voice broke through the distant cheers of children. Your eyes met his.

“Oh no, it’s ok!” You assured him, waving your hands in front of you,”I wanted to, not to mention I suggested we come here,” your eyes fell to the cement path, worrying that maybe Kite didn’t want to be here. He hummed, rubbing his thumb gently along your spine where his hand had been resting. The two of you had only been together for a month or so, so his touch still made your heart go crazy.

“Well, at least let me pay for your food today,” you lifted your gaze once again, seeing the warm smile on his face,”It’s the least I could do,” you hummed as well, leaning into his hold for a moment before he released you, the two of you making your way toward the many adventures the park offered.

The theme park the two of you decided to visit was gorgeous. You could point out the parts of the park that had been built long ago, the equipment showing signs of water damage, and you could tell it was probably no more than some small fairgrounds to begin with. Now, there were large rollercoasters that shot far into the sky, the newer foundations reflecting the sun into your eyes. The entire park was built on the edge of a lake, just where the city met the woods, and therefore had beautiful walking tracks you could retreat to if you had overdone it on the bigger rides. It was surrounded by nature instead of tall buildings, so they could have fireworks on special events like Valentine’s Day. Kite had promised that the two of you would stay till late to see them together, packing a bag with a picnic blanket, and no matter how excited you were for the theme park rides, you were mostly looking forward to those quiet moments with him. Your stomach filled with butterflies at the thought, so you took a deep breath of fresh air to try to calm yourself.

“Where to first, (Y/N)?” Kite’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you flung your head around, almost knocking noses with him. He had leaned over to your eye level and was so close that you felt the warmth of his breath, both of your faces flushing a light shade of pink. He stood up maybe a little faster than he intended.

“L-let’s go on some smaller stuff first!” You point to the old carousel a few metres away. The laughter of children and other couples riding on the various horses calmed you down, and the smile on Kite’s face was reassuring.

“Let’s go, then,” his hand returned to your lower back before you were on your way again.

Kite had never been very big on showing you affection in public. In fact, the most you’d ever get out of him was maybe holding hands. Today, he was almost needy; he seemed to walk closer by your side, and you found it hard to get used to his gentle touch in front of people. You were even surprised to see the disappointment in his face when it was announced that adults could not ride a single horse together on the carousel. Despite this, you both climbed onto the ride and Kite sat on the horse next to yours. You watched the peaceful expression on his face as he stood to help two children onto a horse, your chest becoming warm with admiration at how naturally he interacted with the children, even if just for a moment. You tried not to let that thought linger as Kite sat back down, the carousel beginning to turn. You laughed and cheered in an over dramatic fashion throughout the ride; kicking your legs about with childish glee. Every now and again, Kite would lock eyes with you, chuckling a little with an expression so fond and sweet that it made the world around you disappear. You wished you could see him like this more.

Kite extended a hand out to you and you took it with yours, allowing him to guide you off of the carousel. You leapt from the ride onto the ground in front of him, his arms wrapping you up in a tender hold to slow your descent, and the two of you stayed like that for a moment. You could smell his natural scent, mixed with a small amount of cologne and the fresh cotton of his shirt. You lifted your face that had been buried in his chest to smile at him.

“Let’s get some ice-cream!”

———

It is true when they say that the hours fly by when you’re having the most fun. The two of you had arrived at the park at about 11am, and only a few rides and some snacks later it was nearing 3pm. Kite and yourself had decided to take a break from rides and explore the park some more, holding only his arm and hugging it into your chest. Kite had grabbed his second coffee for the day, taking delicate sips out of the disposable cup. Meanwhile, you had settled on a lollipop the size of your palm to fixate on. That was, until you spotted possibly the cutest plush toy you had ever seen, immediately stopping in your tracks and almost causing Kite to spill his coffee on himself. You pointed toward the toy like your life depended on it.

“Look. At. THAT!” His gaze followed yours before landing on the plush. It was a giant red squid plush, likely almost as tall as you, with the cutest eyes. It was on display, high up on a stand of one of those games that are made to be practically impossible to win. Kite leaned down to your ear.

“Would you like that, my love?” You were so shocked by the pet name that you almost forgot about the plush immediately, your face going tomato red as you gave him a giddy smile and a nod,”Alright then,” he lead you over to the stall with him.

“Well, what do we have here?” The man at the stall directed his attention to you and Kite,”Another couple hoping to win a Valentine’s Day gift?” Kite confirmed this, the burning in your face continued,”Well then, don’t be shy! All ya gotta do is throw these darts-,“ he handed some darts to Kite,”-and pop the balloons on this here wall! Each balloon has a number inside; if the numbers you get add up to more than 30, you win a small prize. If you get more than 50, you get one of these fellas!” He pointed to the large squid plush you had been admiring,”Just $10 for three tries!” Yikes, you cringed at the thought of how many poor unfortunate souls had spent the money to just fail on rigged theme park games.

Kite seemed much more calm than you, and you let go of his arm to allow him to pay the man before preparing himself. He stood firm and lifted a dart, aiming at the wall of balloons before tossing it. The first pop rang through the air as the dart hit its target, causing you to clap and congratulate Kite. The next two throws played out the same way, and you both waited eagerly to see his score. The man at the stall collected the pieces of paper that had been planted inside of the balloons, adding up the numbers.

“Well, you got a 10, a 6 and an 8-,” he thought for a moment,”Sorry lover birds, that’s only 24! But that’s alright, you can always try again!” Despite your disappointment, you wanted to tell Kite that it was fine and that he needn’t spend any more money on you, but before you could say a word he had paid the additional fee and prepared himself once more. Another three flawless throws later, the man at the stall once again confirmed that Kite’s score was too low. You tugged on his sleeve before he had a chance to give the man another $10.

“Kite, it’s alright! I can probably find one just as cute online later,” you reassured him. He looked at you with a sweet smile and determination in his eyes, resting a hand on your head before leaning down to plant a kiss on your forehead. You could barely blink from the shock as Kite traced his thumb over where he had kissed, blushing now too. You couldn’t manage to say a word as he offered another $10, taking the darts and stepping back to ready himself once more. Something about him changed, his determination to succeed intensifying as he threw the last three darts, popping a balloon each time. The man at the stall counted the numbers aloud.

“First, you have a 20!” You felt the joy rise in your chest,”Then... Ah, only 2!” Maybe that joy would be short lived,”And lastly... Well, look at that, a 40!” Your clasped your hand over your mouth as you gasped, jogging up to Kite to hug him excitedly,”Here ya go, one big squid plush for the lucky couple!” Kite took the squid from the man with a free hand before handing it to you, causing you to release him from your grasp and take the toy into your arms. You thanked him a hundred times, laughing as the two of you headed back towards the rides. Kite couldn’t stop looking at your face, watching you play with the arms of the squid.

“Would you like to go on some of the larger rides before the sun starts to set?” You managed to halt your giggles, thinking for a moment.

“Yes! Then we can get ready for the fireworks!” 

———

So, maybe the ride was a bad idea. When you insisted that Kite choose what rides you go on next, you weren’t expecting him to pick the largest one with the most twists and turns. It was too late to turn back now though. The two of you sitting side by side and strapped to your seats. You laughed a little as the staff struggled to fasted Kite’s belts due to how long his legs were, which helped distract you a little bit from the nerves that consumed you a moment before. Kite placed his hand gently over yours.

“You ready?” His calm voice eased your laughter, but not so much the nerves.

“No, but I’ll be fine,” you laughed a little more before you both smiled at each other. Kite squeezed your hand, and the ride began to move forward.

The anxiety in your chest made the build up almost unbearable, your back pressing into the seat as the roller coaster began its steady incline. You lowered your case to the people at the park below, their forms slowly becoming smaller from your perspective. Some people who were riding with you had already began to yell in excitement, and you hoped that you might enjoy the ride as much as them. Time moved incredibly slow as you reached the peak of the incline, the nose of the ride tipping over the edge slowly before gravity did its work, pulling the carts toward the earth with an eruption of screams including yours. There was fear, but now there was joy as well. You screamed and yelled with every twist and turn, but also laughed in excitement. At some point, you turned to Kite. You weren’t quite sure why, but you were not expecting to see his reaction to the situation. You’d never seen such a huge smile on his face, and for the first time ever, you heard him laugh so hard it sounded like pure ecstasy. The sight made your heart explode, and all of that past anxiety was now a distant memory.

———

Your hands gripped your knees firmly as you arched over, staring at the floor. You had to take deep breaths to settle your stomach, and appreciated Kite’s soothing hand rubbing your back.

“Let’s take a walk, huh?” He suggested in hopes of helping, swinging his backpack that now had a giant squid plush sticking out of it over his shoulders,”we can find a nice spot to watch the fireworks.” You managed to smile up at him, composing yourself enough to assume your grip on his arm and begin walking into the woods.

Thankfully, the peaceful walk was definitely what you needed. The fresh, cool breeze along with the quiet allowed you to settle down, resting your head against Kite’s arm. You made small conversation as you followed the path, the environment allowing Kite to speak about his recent research as the sun began to set. You found yourself to be infatuated with his passion, even if it meant sometimes you didn’t quite understand what he was talking about.

“Oh- How about over there?” Kite suddenly interrupted his own rambling, pointing over toward the lake. There was an opening in the woods out onto the lake, overlooking the theme park. Just the spot for viewing the fireworks.

“It’s perfect,” you pull him along excitedly, the two of you unpacking the picnic blanket and laying it out of the grass below. By the time you had set up, unpacking some extra snacks you had brought along and sitting down side by side, the sun had almost set and the fireworks were drawing near. You looked at Kite with wonder.

“Hey, Kite?”

“Yes, my love?” You felt that familiar flutter in your chest.

“Is there a particular reason you felt more comfortable with me in public today?” You mentally smacked yourself, afraid of coming off confrontational, even though you were simply curious. Kite pondered for a while.

“Well, I’m not sure,” his eyes were lost in the distance before returning to you,”I think maybe, since it’s Valentine’s Day, there have been so many other couples around us.” You could tell he was trying to formulate his sentences delicately,”They were all showing their affection without fear and- I don’t know- I think maybe knowing that not all eyes were on me helped me feel more confident about it...” you hummed, taking it in. To be honest, you felt the same way. Having so many couples around helped you feel like your relationship was less private,”T-that’s not to say I’m ashamed of this- of us- of you- I-“ he went into a sudden panic, and you found that you had to calm him down.

“No, it’s alright- I completely understand!” He sighed, relieved,”It can be hard to be so vulnerable around people,” he looked at you, your eyes meeting. With a smile on your face, you kiss his cheek before an announcement could be heard over some speakers in the park. You both looked towards the park.

“Good evening everyone! Did you enjoy your Valentines Day?” An enthusiastic woman spoke through the speakers, cheers responding to her question,”Amazing! Now, we’ve all had a fun day, but are you ready for a romantic evening under the stars?” There were more cheers,”Well you better be, because our Valentine’s Fireworks begin in just 30 seconds!” There was an eruption of excited screams, and before you knew it, a countdown had began. Despite being a little ways away from the park, you and Kite joined in with the countdown together. He was holding you close to his side, and you felt his hand squeeze your hip slightly as the countdown continued.

“3...! 2...! 1...!” The lady finished up the countdown over the speaker, and before you knew it, the sky began to fill with the explosions of fireworks. They were so loud that you felt every one in your chest. You looked over to Kite, his eyes fixated on the remarkable sight. The many colours of the fireworks reflected on his skin, making you even more aware of how beautiful he was. Suddenly, you felt like you’d rather watch him than the fireworks, but his gaze meeting yours suddenly made your heart skip a beat. He smiled warmly at you before bringing a hand up to your face, gently brushing his fingers over the skin of your cheek and giving you goosebumps.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N),” he spoke almost too quiet for you to hear over the fireworks, before leaning in to press his lips against yours as his hand cupped your cheek. You felt yourself turn bright red once again, hoping that Kite could not hear the incredible speed in which your heart was pounding as you kissed him back, resting a hand on his chest. He continued to place pleasant kisses on your lips, the two of you remaining like that throughout the showing of the fireworks. This is what a perfect moment truly felt like. Suddenly, the fireworks stopped, and the two of you parted lips, staring into each other’s eyes for a short time.

“I love you, my little beetle,” you giggled at the pet name, planting one final kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too, Kite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are errors, it’s almost 4AM X~X


End file.
